phibunsongkhrams_world_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Dontgetridofme
Introduction Dontgetridofme; colloquillaly called "dgrom" joined World Conquest in January 2018, earning the rank of Trained Conqueror by May 2018. Not much is known about these periods, except that DGROM frequently played as Middle Eastern nations, Iraq, and earned his promotion to this rank via this way. First Staff Period, May-July 2018 DGROM applied for staff in May of 2018, and was accepted and became a Processing. He trained under the ranks of Processing, until he became staff as Pre-Moderator in June of 2018. He did not do much, though frequently accepted call to aids via direct messages, and achieved the rank of Moderator before resigning in July of 2018, citing his inability to perform anymore. He was given the rank of Legendary Conqueror, a much unusual rank for a moderator at that time. Following his first period in staff, DGROM was inactive, losing his rank until he became an Elite Conqueror, barely playing the game. Around October time, DGROM almost left World Conquest; though stayed as he thought his HR may never be achievable again. Second Staff Period, January-June 2019 In mid-to-late January 2019, DGROM applied in a processing batch, and was accepted once more. He achieved the rank of Pre-Moderator on January 31st, and reached moderator in the next week. On February 10th, dontgetridofme achieved the rank of Admin Cadet, after an outstanding performance in an inspection by fellow AC Oerip. He became the request officer, managing entrance requests and such, until he was changed to Patrol Officer. A "scandal" was what he partook in late February, between the other ACs and admins, which he had achieved on February 16th, 2019. This scandal resulted in the elections not happening ever again, and Jobo picking the head administrator by hand. In the next two months, DGROM was frequently one of two; or one admins, being the sole admin by March and picking out good candidates for admins, moderators, while some were bad. Some of the admins which he picked; included: * Napalmasaur/BlinnVonPancake * Arkm3x/Arkadexus * Truememestar * ZaedinDavidson and more.. Dontgetridofme became Head Admin on April 6th, 2019, at 10pm GMT. He was announced the same day; earlier that day too. He handled raids well, which were surprisingly by a developer on the game: legoboyben2 - who was tracked down and banned by Jobo, and others. Fellow developers helped him on his way too. A notable mark of his history was the introduction of a polls discussion chat, the promotions and demotions in the staff administration sector, the failed WC News venture and the banning of Turny-- who has not yet returned. On June 23rd, DGROM retired from Staff, and became Honoured Conqueror the same day. On June 25th, his beloved pet died, causing him to mourn. He was accused by Nova, the corrupt head admin of leaking audit logs- which is not a bad behavior at all, on August 16th, and was acquitted. He was somewhat involved in the rebuilding but not much at all. He frequently calls himself "the last true head admin". He left WC for a week or two in late October, and rejoined in November, disagreeing with Jobo over the banning of Arkm3x and the performance of the staff team. These issues have been frequently cited, though not by him, recently once more. Today, DGROM does not actively play the game, though still has his legacy and influence on the community and game itself. Category:World conquest community Category:Staff/Former Staff